Spike
"In the face of an iminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kinda like a fight or flight, except I took out the flight part because useless, and I replaced it with the testosterone level of like a tazmanian devil wolverine shark lion hybrid that's mad." -Mr. Davenport on Spike.Spike is the name of Chases alternate personality when his Commando app activates. Personality Spike is arrogant,cocky,fearless and threatens and hurts anyone who makes him angry.He is extremely rude,violent,agressive.He will destroy anything that threatens him.He lacks much of Chases intelligence and preffers violence and force to solve his problems.He is also seen flexing his biceps and growling.He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humor. He still posseses several of Chases traits such as his leadership.Spike posseses all of Chases powers and skills,but lacks his fear, compasion or sense of decency.As such he is strong enough to bend a metal baton and rip a water fountain apart.He also has his tremendous martial arts knowledge.Spike may also be a physical manifestation and representation of Chases anger,shown when Leo revealed to why he disabled Chases bionics he emediately reverted back to Spike and threatend Leo.He also has his trademark taunts like to apply to his tough guy image and his taunts are very disturbing ex.:Think again bubbleneck im gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks.To Trent.And in reality if ud put Chase vs Spike Spike would win due to the lack of inhibition. Background In season 1 (Commando app) Davenport insinuates that Spike has appeared prior to the Lab Rats excursion into high school.In one instance Davenport gave Adam boxing gloves which he used to hit Chase.Chases Commando app activates,turning Chase into Spike.Spike tears down the lab and beats up Adam.At the conclusion of his rampage he asks,Anyone else confused about the dont punch me rule?!. Apperances In season 1 Commando app.Chase turns into Spike when threatend.While Spike he defeats everyone who threaten him,starting off with the football team and then Principal Perry.In the end Chase turns back to normal and is angry at the others for taking advantage of his alter ego,as he hasnt enjoyed his day yet.At the end of the episode session he and Perry are in a insult battle which seems to be a tie. In season 2 (Spikes got talent) Leo inhibits Chases molecularkinesis during the talent show.Chase is unable to perform his act and the fear and embarassment leads to Spike activating.Spike smashes the chair on his head bullies other performers and tests wits with principal Perry.The battle escalates to a physical fight.Its close but Spike loses presumably beacuse he lacks the body of a wrestler.Chase returns back to normal when principal Perry bodyslams and pins him on the ground. QUOTES Spike:Think again bubbleneck im gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks to Trent"Hey! Watch who your talking to, sports bra!" - to Principal Perry. "Quit? Or Move out of the state in shame?"- To Principal Perry. "Why don't you just hop in your economy car, and tooodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournoment" - ''To Principle Perry.End of episode session:Perry: Your whole life is a dissapointment.Spike: At least I don't look like a frogPerry: People love frogs. You look like an owl. Spike: Owl's are wise. You know what else is wise? Old people. Like you. Perry: Yeah I'm old. Shouldn't you be joining a boyband?'' Spike: *Shakes head* You look like a Bulldog.Perry: You look like a poodle. Spike: *Fast* People make calenders of poodles, how many bulldog callenders have you seen?Perry: Ten, I collect them.Spike: They must be worth alot because they are so rare! Speaking of rare, when was your last date?! Perry'': Tuesday! We had clams! They look just like you!'' Spike: *Sniffs* Are you sweating? 'Cause I smell gravy.Perry: Oh yeah? Well lucky for us, we already have the turky!Spike: Hey Ireland called, They want their leprecon back.SPIKES GOT TALENT"Hey! Do you wanna see me move that chair with my head?" - to the Talent Show Audience. "I don't wanna chill out. I want to rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick." -to Leo"What did you say to me, fruit fly?" - to Leo"Goody. I love it when all the easy targets are gathered in one place." "Twirl that, Princess." -to a baton twirler after deforming her baton into a loop"That's what I call a Slam-Punk." -to basketball jock"What are you going to do about it, Shoulder Pads?" -to Principal Perry "Oh yeah? Well Santa called. He wants to know if you'll be making toys this year." -to Principal Perry"Ooo. That's a funny joke.Where did ya get it from, your cat's litter box?" -to Principal Perry "Alright Kitty Cat. Wanna Tango?" -to Principal Perry. TRIVIA---Adam is afraid of Spike most of everyone else.---Spike returns meaner and madder in season 2---and his voice is deaper in season 2.